No Confession, No Exit
by cypsiman2
Summary: Ohtori Academy's fencing club had long waited for its captain Juri Arisugawa to make her move and confess her feelings, but eventually they realized that if they wanted anything to happen, they would have to make it happen themselves! And fortunately, there's a nice empty closet for them to use that should do the trick just fine. Juri x Miki x Shiori


No Confession, No Exit

* * *

"Let us out!" Juri banged her fist on the closet door. "I am your captain, and you will do as I tell you immediately!" Juri Arsiguwa did not often call rank in this manner; she'd give orders, but she'd never invoke rank in this way, she didn't have to. Until now it seemed.

"Sorry captain, but not until you confess!" One of her fencers said from the other side. "It was bad enough when it was just you and Miki dancing around each other all the time, but now you're both doing it with Shiori and we've had enough!"

"Yeah!" Another fencer said. "We're sick of waiting, of seeing if you will or won't, we demand closure!" Did they think their lives were some manner of demented soap opera?

Juri rubbed her temples. "This is ludicrous; you are out of your minds and if you do not let us out this instant you will all be banned from the Fencing club, permanently!"

"Then just tell Miki and Shiori how you feel about them and we'll let you out, easy as that!" As easy as the club had gotten the three of them into the closet; they just gathered around and made noises like there was something odd in the closet, Juri went in first, then they shoved Miki and Shiori in behind her and closed and locked the door behind them.

Juri fumed in silence as she turned around to face her fellow prisoners; there wasn't much room to maneuver, though at least enough that she didn't have to worry about inadvertently bumping or colliding or rubbing up against either of the two young people in there with her, her cute junior classmates...no! That was exactly what her club, which had clearly lost all its marbles, wanted her to be thinking. She would do what she would do on her own time and for her own reasons and without the presumptions of those who did not truly know her interfering in her affairs. "Miki, Shiori, have you found any structural weaknesses in the walls that we could exploit to escape?"

Miki clicked his stop watch. "I'm afraid not Miss Juri." Miki pointedly avoided looking at either Juri or Shiori. "The fencing club has always been well funded, thanks to our diligent efforts in the student council." He patted the wall in demonstration of his point.

"Well," Shiori took a deep breath, "maybe we should just go ahead and do like the club wants?"

"Excuse me?" Juri and Miki both said at the same time, in the same tone, with the same expressions on their faces. Then they looked at one another, looked away from one another; red dusted Juri's cheeks while Miki's face was more like a beet.

"Look, Juri, we both know how we feel about one another." Shiori looked down at her feet. "And, and I've definitely noticed the way you give Miki special focus with your instruction and training." Shiori lifted her head a little, showcasing her cherry colored cheeks. "Not, not that I exactly blame you or anything; Miki is rather cute."

"Miss Shiori." Miki gulped. "I, well, that is, I do think that you are cute, and Miss Juri is someone I admire from the bottom of my heart, but even so..."

"You admire me?" Juri raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, what do you admire most about me?"

"You think I'm cute?" Shiori took a step forward, almost pressed her chest against Miki's. "What would you say is my cutest feature?"

Miki gulped, Juri and Shiori had expressions that were doing strange things to his brain. "Well, Miss Juri, you're so strong and capable, it would be wonderful if I could achieve that sort of strength one day, and Miss Shiori, your eyes, um, they're very gentle and inviting, and...ummm." Miki gulped again.

"Hmm, it seems I owe our club an apology." Juri smiled, felt the weight fall off her shoulders, and there had been a lot of it. "All right everyone," she turned to the door, "you win; your captain and her two favorites are in love."

"Yes!" The door flew open. "Come on Captain Juri, we've got your first date with Miki and Shiori all worked out!" Juri sighed; she was going to have to keep this from going to their heads...once the date was over that is.


End file.
